


Kämpfen. Überleben. Leben. - Levi Ackerman|You

by scarletshackles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Mild Angst, Smut, XReader, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletshackles/pseuds/scarletshackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Levi Ackerman X Reader</b><br/>Rating: PG18 for sex, sexual themes, violence and crude language<br/>Word count: 8686<br/>Theme: N/A<br/>Alternative version: http://heartshackles.deviantart.com/art/Kampfen-Uberleben-Leben-Levi-Ackerman-You-500314707<br/>Title translation: Fight. Survive. Live.<br/>Writer is not a native English speaker, grammatical errors may occur!</p><p>  <b>I always appreciate constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think! If you spot a typing error, I would be happy to know about it.</b></p><p>  <i>Thank you to my lovely German friend for helping me with the title. I am not German!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kämpfen. Überleben. Leben. - Levi Ackerman|You

**Author's Note:**

> My first Attack on Titan fiction! Features Levi. Umm, it took me kind of long to write this.. I hope it isn't terrible. :)

Your heart was pounding in a fast pace. A pace you recognized all too well. Fear rushed through you as you looked around you. You seemed to be in a form of prison block. It was dark and your wrists felt cold. Your head turned towards your hands that were cuffed tightly. Giving them an experimental pull, you stated that they wouldn't be coming off. You laid on an uncomfortable bed with a considerable headache. You noticed you no longer smelled like filth and your clothes had been changed. At least one of your ribs was broken, movement hurt your body. If you didn't feel exhausted, you would've panicked right about now. However you didn't remember the whole story of you being there in that bed. Your head stung when you tried thinking back on the last moments.  
"You're awake," you heard a voice.  
Your eyes traveled from your pale wrists to the cell door. A woman stood by the bars, a brunette with glasses. She had a goofy, scary look on her pretty face.  
"My name is Hanji Zoe," she suddenly introduced herself with a smile after looking at you silently for a moment.  
You stayed quiet and stared at your wrists again. Torches lit the otherwise blindly dark dungeon and the stone walls echoed softly with her speech.  
"Would you be so kind to tell me who you are?" she questioned whilst maintaining that smile.  
Her smile somehow made you feel wary of this woman. Something about her demeanor, something about her being had you nervous. She stared at you expecting an answer, but you weren't sure whether or not you should provide her with one.  
"You know, only soldiers are allowed to use the 3-Dimensional Maneuver Gear," she begun with a worried yet curious look. "You are no soldier. Where did you get it?"  
More questions.  
"The target wears no uniform, but has acquired a 3DMG. The target has survived for an unlikely time without any means to fight," she had pulled out a paper from her pocket and read from it.  
You raised your head and eyed her more closely. She wore a brown jacket and a white button shirt. Her left side of the chest and arms were decorated with a crest sporting a pair of spread-out, overlapping wings, one white and the other black. She was wearing a Survey Corps uniform. Your eyes widened as you started remembering what happened.  
"Well? Surely they didn't cut out your tongue child," the tall woman kept pressing.  
It had all happened so suddenly. After wall Maria fell, the news hadn't traveled fast enough for anyone in your area to be evacuated. You remembered you were helping your father with some chores when it all happened. People had started screaming and running. The monsters had come in from the hole in the wall in all sizes, eating everyone on their way. Your brother had hurried to your house after the attack begun and tried to help you. Some guys took your mother and said they'd take her to safety. She hadn't objected, she had been mortified with fear. Your father had equipped his black market Maneuver Gear and headed outside with you and your brother. Your brother had been a part of the Garrison. Emphasis on the part had. When he begun moving you and your father to safety, you had encountered a large Titan. Your brother had never actually seen one, but he had charged to battle nevertheless and completely unprepared. You admired his bravery and at the same time hated it. His death had come quickly, causing your father to enter a maniacal frenzy to attempt saving your brother who was already an unmoving corpse hanging from the Titan's lip. He told you to run for your life, but you couldn't do it. You were frozen, looking at your father hurrying to his end. Unable to see him eaten, you had finally ran back towards your house to retrieve the other stolen Maneuver Gear. Your father had taught you how to use it and it'd finally serve a purpose. Perhaps he had anticipated this situation? On your way back, you had seen your mother in a nearby alley way much to your horror. Those men from the Garrison that had supposedly helped her, were raping her as humanity came closer to its end around you. You were forced to see it, but soon abandon the scene as a Titan closed in. Before long you heard your mother painfully scream making you look up. Her decapitated body was limp in the hands of the Titan. You didn't know what happened to the men.  
Your body went limp on the bed again from fast forwarding everything in your head again. The woman outside your cell sighed deeply and hid the paper in her pocket.  
"I will be back later. Or someone else less nice will," she stated and left with her boots echoing along the walls.  
Your bruised and abused body lay motionless on the bed staring at the ceiling. Now reminded grimly of your family's fate, it replayed before your eyes all over again. How your brother was chomped down by the Titan. You fell asleep shortly and tossed and turned with many nightmares.

"Hey, you!"  
You woke up to a horrible sound of someone banging on the metal bars. You opened your eyes with effort and worked yourself to a sitting position. The person behind the bars stopped making the sound as you showed signs of life.  
"Time to get up," the guard phrased and opened the door. "Your trial is beginning."  
Trial? What trial? You looked at the man shocked and tired without a clue if it was night or day as he removed your chains and handcuffed you. Having no idea how long you'd been underground, you couldn't do much but comply. A few more guards emerged to assist their friend in case you'd resist. However, your starved and anorectic body had no power left to do so. The guards dragged you along the dungeon and up the stairs where light blinded you momentarily. You were dressed very awkwardly for a trial, as your clothes belonged to someone else and didn't fit you. Soon the guards decided you had reached your destination as they stopped and practically shoved you in from a door. Many people waited in the room of various authorities. The guards kept shoving you along towards a pen and a metal pole.  
"That won't be necessary," the woman, Hanji Zoe took the guard by his shoulder before he proceeded to chain you again. "She is hardly able to walk."  
"Very well, but he may not agree with you," the guard pointed to a figure sitting above the rest like a judge of mortals.  
You knelt on the stand as your body gave in to the fatigue. You momentarily felt brave and looked up to the man above you that was clearly going to decide your fate. He was grey in the head along with his beard and mustache. He wore small glasses and a white button shirt. This man must've been some sort of supreme commander, since he was above everyone in the room and visibly the decision maker. His hand motioned a wave and the guards walked in to lift the metal pole and trap you around it from your cuffs. You let your legs slide flat on the cold floor and leaned back on the pole.  
"We shall begin," the man from above you stormed. "This is an exceptional situation. You are accused of illegal possession and use of the 3-Dimensional Maneuver Gear. The Survey Corps has stated you have survived the fall of wall Maria and believes you should be excused for your crimes. What's your name, girl?"  
You froze on the spot. This was all about the Maneuver Gear. You had the feeling it was best you started talking to this man or you'd be in more trouble than you were already in.  
"Ahrensohn."  
"Speak up," the commander demanded.  
"____ Ahrensohn, sir," you deadpanned.  
The crowd's silence turned into quiet mumbling as you uttered your name. The figure sitting behind the judge's table raised his hand and all of them went silent.  
"Wasn't there an Ahrensohn in the Garrison, Pixis?" he turned to a bald man in the crowd.  
"He was one of my most promising," the bald man answered.  
Your head hung lowly while they discussed your dead brother and the whispers in the crowd resumed.  
"He's declared missing in action," Pixis continued. "Miss Ahrensohn, would you tell us his status if you know of it?"  
The court went quiet waiting for your answer.  
" _...Dead._ "  
Your voice grew even more quiet than it had been before. Your throat was dry and your thoughts confused.  
"Shame," the man shook his head with sympathy. "It was his day off too."  
Indeed it had been. You recalled your joyful face when they had informed you that your brother was coming home. But that one day when a soldier is supposed to not be close to death, wasn't it. After the death of your father, you cowered in fear in your house, hastily attaching the Maneuver Gear to yourself. What came next happened fast. The same Titan that ate your father and brother reached in from the door in attempt to grab you. You barely made it out of the way and out the back door, trying to memorize how to use the Maneuver Gear properly. Deciding against using it, you moved over to the next house you saw and found a basement door. You made your hiding place there until the biggest storm passed. You could never forget the screams for mercy and the dying screeches. Some praying for God and accepting their fate. You spent days in the shelter of the basement, debating if you should make a move or not. You were so afraid of those beasts, but at the same time starving to death wasn't your vision of your passing. Your family wouldn't have wanted that. Your brother's last words came to mind.  
" _Fight. Survive. Live._ "  
Those were the words left to you before he ran towards the giant to buy you time to escape. A tear rolled down your cheek as the man in the chair addressed you again.  
"Did you get the Maneuver Gear from your deceased brother?"  
"No, I, my father bought it on the black market," you said with a cracked voice. "I picked it up at our house when they attacked..."  
"Very well. But we still need to decide your fate. The Military Police has made their statement clear. The Survey Corps is here to apply their opinion as well," he grumbled on. "They want us to give you to their frontline."  
The elder man coughed in his sleeve before continuing flatly.  
"Military Police, your proposal please."  
He looked over to the other side of the court room, as did you. A brunette, middle-aged seeming man begun to speak among the Military Police.  
"Sir, I, Commander of the Military Police, Nile Hawk, will be our representative," he cleared his throat. "We believe there is no other way for ____ to survive other than being in league with the Titans! She is a threat to be considered. Obviously by looking at her we can deem she isn't able to engage in combat, so the Titans must've harbored her."  
You couldn't believe how ridiculously scared humanity had become. You were scared too, but you had heard from your brother the Military Police had never even seen a Titan in their life. How could they be so scared of something they have never even witnessed to be real?  
Whilst outside the walls, you had learned to only make necessary trips outside and avoid the Titans. You only made trips for food and water, risking your life each time you did. Somehow, it got easier and harder each time you went. You still saw other survivors get eaten, but learned quickly you wouldn't be able to help and there was more food for you if you didn't. It was the disgusting truth. In the end, some of the Titans almost ignored you as long as you didn't move. You had figured it could've had something to do with the fact that you smelled like dry blood, feces and death. It must've confused the Titans whether you were food or not. You hadn't complained, you abused the fact that only Aberrants would definitely remain offensive. On occasion some of the other ones would realise you were supper, but then you just attempted to get away. Gas ran out of your Maneuver Gear often and you used it only when you felt death was upon you. On rare occasion you found dead soldiers and stole their gas, but so far out there there hadn't been many soldiers other than those visiting their families. You remembered a moment a Titan was even openly staring at you, measuring your worth as food. It had decided against eating you. If it hadn't, you would be dead.  
"Bullshit," spoke another man, this time on the other side. "They are mindless little shits and you're a scared little wuss."  
Your eyes traveled to the short man that had spoken surprisingly disrespectfully. For his small figure, the man stood very tall with a certain authority about him. He wore the Survey Corps uniform and a white cravat. His hair was dark and neatly combed to the sides accompanied with an undercut. His eyes were sharp and piercing in their grey color. His expression was a lasting frown.  
"What did you just say?!" Nile grit his teeth. "She's a threat to us! She might even have control over the Titans!"  
Some hummed and nodded in agreement with the cowardly commander of the Military Police, where as others shook their head lamely. Again the court was filled with the mumbling of all the people present.  
"Silence!"  
The Chief Commander motioned the hall to be silent once over.  
"What does the Survey Corps recommend?" he inquired with his brow raised.  
The chief commander turned towards the taller man standing next to the very one that had caused a small uproar by calling out the whole Military Police. He was handsome, blonde and had an intense stare. He seemed professional and something gave away he was not to be meddled with. It was the stance he had, his immensely straight posture. The way he stared at the chief commander. It was almost defiant.  
"I, the 13th Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, will present my proposal," the blonde commander sharply spoke. "We propose to provide her with any additional training necessary and have her join the frontline to serve humanity. I will personally see her executed should we come to conclusion she has something to do with the Titans."  
"I can't stand by this!" the Military Police commander raged. "She is a threat!"  
You hardly had the energy to even turn your head around to look at his face as he went on about you being linked to the Titans in any manner he could make up. The religious started backing him up and all you could do was watch. Your strength was drained and you felt your consciousness slowly beginning to falter.  
"She doesn't look much like a threat to me," commented the dark haired man from the other side hostilely. "Or are you willing to kill a defenseless woman?"  
The court fell silent in thought. Their eyes were locked on you, pondering his words. You were completely motionless, starved and barely alive.  
"Will you be able to make her a soldier?" asked the chief commander. He eyed you intently. "She looks like nothing. And certainly not a threat at this moment."  
He paused awkwardly. His fingers tapped a stack of paper idly as he thought. Everyone held their breath.  
You survived for a long time, but to you it had felt like a much shorter amount of time. Sometimes you didn't even see light of day, as night was a much more safe time to move. You scavenged food, water and other useful things and almost made the basement your temporary, smelly home. Every day you were scared for your life. Each moment became a survival battle. Then one day, it just dulled away. You had a lot of time to think back on the previous events. Your family died in front of your eyes and you just stood there, frozen solid. Perhaps you could've done something had you not been so petrified. It was almost as if you blamed yourself. The days had passed by slowly in your reeking basement. You really did believe it was the reason they hadn't found you. Although, your peaceful evasion tactic only lasted for so long. Despite being careful as a mouse in a cat's house, your luck came to an end. Moving too carelessly had cost you dearly. A Titan trapped you and picked you up from the ground despite the fact you smelled like feces and urine. It was then when the Survey Corps appeared. As if an angel appeared to save you, two figures had flown to your aid when your frail body was being crushed by a Titan in its gigantic, rough hand. You had seen the Titan's gaping mouth waiting below you when it happened. The Titan grunted uncomfortably, falling dead and releasing you. Your free fall was stopped by somebody, but an arm holding you around the waist was the last memory you had of the time. You had completely blacked out and you had no knowledge on what came after.  
"The report says she survived out there for months. It is impressive indeed. Erwin, do your best."  
With that statement he raised the small wooden hammer, sealing his final decision.

In the following months you went through intense recovery. Your physical power was slowly coming back to you and your ribs were healed. Your weight was back to normal and you could finally start building muscle and practicing actually killing Titans. So far you had only ever avoided them, never killed one. Excitement and slight nausea filled your mind. You finished attaching your Maneuver Gear on top of your Survey Corps uniform and looked at yourself in the mirror. You were very glad you no longer had to stay in the dungeon for "safety". You had also been excused from the normal three year training period new cadets had to typically go through. You had already learned how to ride a horse on your own and done your homework on how Erwin Smith's evasive formation worked outside the walls. This was the first day you got to wear your Maneuver Gear again after what went by. The day's training would include getting to use the blades, finally. Nodding at your reflection, you heard a firm knock on the wooden door. Before you answered, the door was already opened. The short, sharp eyed man stood in the door way fully in uniform, closing the door behind him. He was also wearing the Maneuver Gear. You didn't remember seeing him after you were hurried to the Survey Corps Headquarters to recover from your injuries and starvation.  
"You remember who I am, correct?" he cut to the point.  
"Yes," you said to him.  
He was Levi, the Survey Corps' trusted captain. He commanded the Levi Unit that was an elite, handpicked group of people. You wondered what could he want with you. You remembered he stood up for you in court, but couldn't find a reason. His grey eyes inspected every inch of you, up and down. What was he looking for?  
"So tell me," he started.  
Prior to continuing, he moved behind you and took you by your shoulder. He flipped you around to face him and forced you to back up against the wall. His hand slammed on the mirror, next to your face.  
"How did you survive. And no bullshitting me," he hissed, with the same expression he had in court. "You never told the story, as it wasn't inquired. But if I'm going to trust my soldiers' bloody lives to you, I need to know. Every last detail."  
His demeanor was highly threatening and dead serious. At the same time you saw a genuine interest. He was testing you. Most of the folk in the Survey Corps disliked the fact you hadn't gone through the same amount of training they had, but excused you for the fact you had faced your own horrors and learned to survive in real mortifying conditions. They did have their suspicious thoughts about your resolve, however. All of them had joined the Corps out of their own free will, but you had been given no choice. You understood why this man standing before you would question you of this matter, the lives of the people you were accompanying were at stake. The next expedition wasn't very far and it was perfectly reasonable he would only want trustworthy soldiers. If your will to fight swayed even for a second it could mean the death of dozens, hundreds.  
"Answer me damnit!" Levi lost his cool with your unimportant stare.  
His hand curled into a fist. He glared at you fiercely. You felt his breath on your face as he kept pressing you to spill your story.  
"Captain," you started teasingly. "I've shared the details with Hanji and I'm sure you're aware of that."  
"She won't tell me."  
"Oh? So you asked her first," you jeered slightly. "I was supposed to go train my Maneuver movements. Can't this wait for another time?"  
You hoped he'd leave it at that since you really didn't want to remind yourself of everything - again. It was true you had shared most of it with Hanji, due to her pestering and curious nature. You guessed that she had told commander Erwin much to your expectations, but apparently left Levi in the shadow. She perhaps wanted you to be able to tell what you wanted to for yourself. Levi's body tensed in clear discomfort.  
"I am not the type of person you want to be shitting," he said with a dangerous tone. "Consider what you say carefully. I find you interesting, but interesting in which way is entirely up to you. I will not go out of my fucking way to save someone that I don't even consider my companion at arms."  
Levi seemed to take this subject seriously. He gave you a look of sheer murder and removed his arm from your vicinity.  
"I remember how you looked like when we found you," he begun more gently. "You looked terrible - shit - and a majority of them said 'leave her, corporal, she's half dead', but once I had grabbed you from that Titan's claws I couldn't abandon you anymore. You were breathing. You were alive."  
A dramatic pause stopped his speech and you finally saw movement in his facial expression as his nose curled in a look of disgust.  
"You smelled like shit and piss, rotten food and other things, but I still kept you," he grunted. "More Titans were coming and we were pressed for time. However, you're very lucky that I hate unnecessary casualties. I even changed your clothes and scrubbed you clean, you ungrateful bastard."  
This man was talking about you as if you were a show animal for sale and enjoying every second of it. You looked at him with an expression of confusion and misunderstanding when he said he was the one to change your clothes. You instinctively flattened against the wall some more, granting him the status of a pervert in your thoughts.  
"So don't do this horseshit to me and show some damn respect," he finished his rant unexpectedly, unmoved by his latest claim.  
For a man that didn't talk so much in court and didn't appear likely to do so this seemed like a diarrhea of words spat at you. His expression was pure steel as he stared you down, challenging you.  
"Captain, I really should go... they wanted to evaluate me," you said meekly and a little frightened. "We could discuss this later."  
"You're in luck," Levi stated bluntly. "I'm the one evaluating you."  
You looked at Levi with a perplexed face. More twists and turns you weren't expecting at all. The captain would be evaluating you. You figured he must've had something more important to do, but this wasn't the time and place to argue with him. Or perhaps all of them were very curious about you and wanted to see what you could do. Your Maneuver Gear movement was a mystery to most of them. Perhaps the squad that had saved you from the Titan had seen your last moves, but it still wasn't the best you could do. You were no longer starved and dehydrated. It would add to your score remarkably.  
"So you best not fuck up," he added matter of factly. "No objections. Or I'll really lose my temper."  
You nodded as he took a step back from you allowing you to breathe without feeling mentally suffocated. Levi turned towards the door, assuming you would follow. Quickly concluding you shouldn't object him, you hurried after him. He led you to the training grounds in silence and no further questions as opposed to his earlier statements. He was probably tired of asking and getting no proper response.  
"Usually at this point recruits already know how to kill a Titan in theory and have had cardboard practice. In your case, it isn't so. We're applying a similar exercise here for you to complete solo," he explained dully. "I suggest you don't disappoint Erwin's expectations. Or mine."  
With that he drew his blades, ready to move out. You followed suit, still unsure how exactly this exercise would work. He waited for you to make your move first. You assumed he was going to observe you via following you. Your gaze averted to the tall trees before you, blocking any sunlight reaching the small forest. It was to be presumed your target waited there among the shades.  
"I hope this sates your curiosity," you smiled at him as you fired the first cable towards the trees towering before you.  
You didn't hear Levi's Maneuver Gear fire right after you, but a little behind. The cool wind on your face made you feel alive again. You hadn't felt so alive for almost half a year. Before you got too carried away by the feeling, you reminded yourself of why you were here, flying again. Realizing Levi was observing you closely, you became aware of your surroundings. Grinning to yourself, you figured you could up the stakes. Your cables fired in turn as you sped up. Behind a rather large tree, your first cardboard target came to view. You launched both of your wires on the branches above it reeling yourself up, twisting in the air to face the Titan's head and letting go of the tree. The cardboard target turned slightly, attempting to off your aim. Your reflexes allowed you to launch your right side cable on to a tree past the Titan to pull you in and get a better shot at its neck. The trees rustled with a soft wind as you released your cable again. You flew through the air directly towards the Titan. Your sword sliced at the neck, unable to cut deep enough. From the corner of your eye you saw Levi standing on a tree branch with a small notebook. He was really taking in everything you did.  
"Hey you," he called out suddenly. "How do you think you can slay a Titan with a reckless attack like that? Isn't your family dead? What if you would've been able to protect them!"  
He was taunting you. Fair and square. Your eyes widened in shock as you reeled yourself in on a tree, landing your feet against it and kicking off of it to circle around the Titan and attack again. A tear escaped your eye as he reminded you of your family. It was a sore topic.  
"They are dead because of the Titans!" he riled you on. "Don't you want to kill them all? Or are you a fucking coward after all?"  
Levi's words had sense in them. It wasn't because of you that they were dead. It was because of the Titans. The gluttonous, disgusting monsters that ate humans. The particular Titan's face came to view in your mind when you landed your second slash on the would-be neck of your target. There was nothing else in your thoughts and eyes but murder as you circled back again and again, exhausting your Maneuver Gear and running out of gas. You screamed from your heart's deepest depths with the memory of your dead family flashing before your eyes yet again. How your brother's body had limped in the Titan's hands and let out a crunching sound as he died. How your father ran forward only to be grabbed. The corpse of your raped mother. Your maniacal frenzy had served you no good and you landed harshly on the forest floor. You breathed shallowly in attempt to get some air in your lungs. Your face and back felt sweaty. It wasn't your main concern after you remembered you were supposed to impress the Survey Corps.  
"Fuck..." you whispered to yourself, a small tear in your eye.  
Above you, you could hear loud, monotone clapping. It stopped when Levi swung himself down. He stood near your face, examining you. His facial expression was the same old he always had - giving away nothing of your performance and his thoughts related. You reckoned you had done poorly, worse than they had expected.  
"Ahrensohn," he begun with his usual dull, sharp tone. "Your willpower may be of use to us."  
His words caught you completely off guard. You wiped your face in your sleeve and stared up at him. Minding your already terrible manners, you sat up and stood.  
"You should control your anger better. No soldier is any good when enraged," he lectured boredly. "Rage will get you killed."  
You slowly nodded with your eyes glued on the forest floor. You really had done worse than they had thought.  
"Stand tall, or do you want me to mistake you for an earthworm?" Levi asked with a raised brow.  
"No, sir," you replied sharply and raised your head.  
You corrected your posture and looked at his unmoved face. His mouth, his grey eyes, his cheeks, everything was the same day after day. You had to wonder if he ever smiled. Perhaps like you, he had a reason to lose his smile.  
"Very good," he sarcastically mouthed. "For the record, you pass. Try not to become a shitty coward, Ahrensohn."  
Levi turned away from you as he said the last words. They were not a suggestion. It was a command. There was no mistake in his tone of voice. You saluted the captain vigilantly as he maneuvered away from the forest.  
"H-hey, how am I supposed to get back, captain?" you shouted after him remembering your gas was out, receiving no response from him.

By night you had finally found your way out of the forest. Getting lost was your punishment for lashing out like you did. Possibly you had angered the corporal, too, by avoiding his questions. At least you had convinced them of your resolve to fight. And yourself in the process. You proudly walked around the hallways. Dead tired, but proud. Proud of yourself for being alive. Your room had never felt to be this far. After a walk that lasted too long for your aching legs, you got to your door. Still, you were too done in to open the door and slowly slumped on the cold floor by your inviting door.  
"Bed..." you chanted, resting your back against the wooden door with your eyes closed.  
"Have you learned a fucking thing today?" you heard the familiar, dull voice.  
You raised your head and opened your eyes drowsily. Levi stood in front of you missing his brown jacket, but otherwise in full uniform. Maybe it was the moon light shining from the windows, but his face looked a lot more pale and stern than before. Unlike previously, he didn't make a physical advance on you this time round. You saw his thin lips open to speak.  
"I'm still expecting answers. You may have proven yourself somewhat, but I'm still not convinced. Tell me your story, brat," he demanded with a stern face.  
You stared up at him with an exhausted expression. Pushing yourself up from the floor you felt his gaze never leaving you. Not wanting to anger the man further, you decided to comply with his request for now. With a hushed voice, you begun your tale. You described to him most of the events that concluded when the attack happened. You tried your best not to shed a tear, but you couldn't help yourself. Levi stood in front of you with his arms folded, his expression barely even flinching as your story continued.  
"And then you found me, hanging by a thread," you finished with a sob.  
"So this is all that you told Hanji?" he raised a brow.  
"Yes."  
He hummed in thought, turning on his heels and beginning to walk away. You stared after his retreating form, a breath of relief leaving your body. Levi was an odd man. They said he was the hope of humanity's rise. Everyone spoke highly of him. Always. You couldn't always see why.

The following morning you felt awkward whilst eating your breakfast. A pair of eyes constantly examined you. It was the corporal, his hawk-like eyes never leaving you for a second. Something about him had changed since last night, but you couldn't put your finger on it. You tried your best to shrug it off and continue eating just to find your appetite lost by the constant stare. You dismissed yourself and headed outside of the barracks, wanting to catch a breath of fresh air. Soon it would be time to fight the Titans. It unnerved you. What if you weren't cut out for this after all? You could picture Levi's face in your mind, scolding you. If you were lucky, you wouldn't run into any Titans at all. Though, it would've been better to set your mind to be ready to kill any at sight if necessary even with Erwin's formation designed to avoid combat.  
"Good moorniing!" you heard a jolly, known voice behind you.  
You stumbled forwards, startled. You turned around with wide eyes to see Hanji.  
"G-good morning Hanji-san," you greeted your peculiar superior.  
"So, I heard you're blending in quite well!" Hanji smiled. "Are you excited to go outside?"  
Her question hit you like a bomb. You weren't sure how to reply.  
"I- I guess I'm a little nervous."  
"Oh, that's normal for a rookie!" Hanji grinned. "Ah, Levi's coming your way, I best leave the two of you alone."  
With a strange wink, Hanji dashed away and you turned your head to indeed see the corporal closing in you with the stern expression he always wore.  
"Cadet Ahrensohn," he addressed you. "My office."  
You opened your mouth to protest, but quickly swallowed it upon seeing his unforgiving eyes shoot down any words of defial. He strode away, expecting you shortly.  
"Y-yes, captain," you nodded in defeat.  
You had to wonder why was he on you so headstrong. He didn't seem to bother the other cadets so persistently. It must have had something to do with your origins. Shaking your head, you scrambled away from your idle thoughts and marched towards Levi's office. You didn't want to make this man wait.

You sat in a chair in a comfortable, very tidy office space. The chair was simple and wooden, as was Levi's across the table. You sheepishly looked away from him when he raised his gaze.  
"I wonder why I find you so interesting, you little shit," he suddenly mouthed at you.  
You blinked in confusion.  
"Excuse me, captain?" you rechecked.  
"You heard what I said."  
A gulp.  
"I certainly did captain," you assured. "I'm... I'm not sure I understand, though."  
He stood up.  
"Captain?"  
He closed in with you.  
"Shut up, kid," he denied you.  
Levi forcibly grabbed your chin, lifting your face to meet his. The two of you shared a stare.  
"Why do you have to confuse me so," he talked to himself, letting you go.  
You realised you had been holding your breath in. You allowed yourself to breathe in softly after he had released your chin. The relief was momentary as you found the corporal closing in with you once more. Your body tensed.  
"____, you are so full of shit, but I can't help but find you interesting," he phrased with his brows furrowing.  
When you parted your lips to answer him, you found yourself incapable to do so. Levi's cold lips had pressed against yours, trapping you in a cold, rough kiss. Your eyes were wide with astonishment - yet you found yourself unconsciously kissing him back. His hand grasped the back of your head, holding you by the hair. A small hurt tickled the back of your head, but you weren't sure if you disliked it or not. He pulled away with an unappeased grunt, eyeing you closely. His hand still pulled on your hair - refusing to let go.  
"And you don't even refuse," he raised a brow. "You like it, kid."  
This time you accepted the fact he wasn't going to let you speak your mind right now. With a look of challenge in your eyes, you locked eyes with the corporal. His lips formed into a devilish smirk - one you had never seen on his face. A wave of fear rushed through you, wondering what was going on with him. All thoughts of Titan slaying had been long forgotten when Levi lifted you up from the chair by your hair, leading you around him and binding you between himself and the table. Letting go of your locks, he breathed on your neck maliciously. You would guess they didn't get to blow a lot of steam around here, considering his unthoughtful approach. His teeth trailed the skin of your neck, causing you to shudder. A low chuckle of amusement escaped Levi's lips. You felt his hands by your hip, lifting you up to sit on the sturdy wooden table. His fingers started undoing the buckles around your thighs. Soon he was done - undoubtedly having dealt with this equipment a lot of times. He proceeded to pull down your white trousers with force, not bothering to take them off entirely and your shirt not at all. You huffed, your face blushing when you came to realise he saw the color of your underwear. To your surprise, Levi wasted no time to repeat the process with his buckles.  
"W-wait, captain, are you -"  
"I'm certain. Are you?"  
"I- what if someone walks in?" you blushed with protest.  
"I don't see you minding this, you shit," Levi spat. "This is the last moment you can fly out the door."  
He watched you expectingly for a few seconds - not hearing a word or seeing a single move towards the exit - and continued the process of removing his pants. He pulled his down in the same rude fashion, the two of you face to face with your bottoms half naked. You weren't sure if you even had the right to actually refuse him. He was an extremely handsome man - you hadn't missed that. But the way he behaved towards you caused you to have very mixed feelings about him. You knew he cared about his soldiers, but did he care this much about all of them?  
"Come here," you heard him mutter as he pulled your hip into him.  
You felt a little flustered by the fact your hips were connected, even if separated by fabric. Levi's arousal pressed against you, making you feel a little warm yourself. His lips navigated to your neck again, taking in a whiff of your scent. At the same time, his hands tugged down your underwear. A mad shade of red spread across your face, but this wasn't a time to think whether or not you should be embarrassed. His lips kissed your neck, up and down, his hands repeating the pull down motion on his own underwear. He took your legs around his arm, swinging them up and causing you to tilt back towards the table. A helpless cry escaped your lips, indulging Levi. He placed your legs against his chest, extending past his shoulder. His fingers navigated down to your warm crevice, without wasting much time. A cold finger entered you, causing you to shiver and moan. You saw Levi's grey eyes widen slightly.  
"You're so wet," he said with a tone of disbelief.  
He hadn't comprehended how he turned you on. Now his eyes gleamed dangerously like a blood smelling predator's. Glancing towards the window first, Levi leaned his body forward, penetrating you as he did. You huffed in pleasure as you felt his hard length enter you slowly, teasingly.  
"Lets not waste any more time," he breathed, taking a tight hold of your legs with his arm.  
Levi pulled out of you, making you tremble softly. His next thrust in surprised you, earning a loud moan from you. He smirked and placed your hand on your mouth, which you kept there to suffocate the sound. Happy with himself, Levi started pounding in and out with more might. You leaned on your elbow, a hand still covering your mouth to hide your sounds of happiness from the public. Your head hung idly, with your eyes rolling back from the intense satisfaction he was giving you. You heard him groan in his own pleasure, happy that you could provide him with it.  
"H-ha-aah," you whined when he found a sweet spot.  
"Oh, that's where it was hiding," he panted, relentlessly picking up his speed.  
You screamed out loud, unable to help it. You wanted to shuffle away from him, to stop him from doing what he was doing to you. It was too good. You felt a heat inside your stomach, a lightness in your head. Levi wouldn't let you get away, more of the opposite. He pulled you into him with every shove he made into you. His moves intensified, finally taking you over the edge. You tried to muffle the sounds as best as you could, but the pleasure was too strong. Your legs went limp in his arms. Your elbow gave in and your back laid against the table, a sweat covering your forehead and your chest heaving up and down. You didn't even know if he had felt the same sensation or not. Slowly regaining feel in your legs and arms, you looked up to see Levi supporting himself against the edge of the table. He was panting and covered in sweat as much as you, looking slightly relieved.  
"Dismissed," he mouthed as he pulled out of you.

You had rushed into the shower straight afterwards, avoiding everyone in the hallways. Your legs wobbled uncomfortably on the back of your horse, making you feel unsteady. The horse neighed nervously, noticing your unsettling state.  
"____!" one of your fellow rookies called.  
"Yes?" you replied with a yawn.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes."  
"You certainly don't talk a lot. Your horse seems restless, you should be more careful," the fresh soldier smiled to you.  
"A-ah, I'll fix it," you stammered.  
Again you felt the grey eyes watching you. You were exercising the horses as part of your work and training with a few other cadets. How Levi had the time to keep an eye on you half the time was bewildering. You could think someone of his rank would have much more important things to do than watch a rookie doing chores. Although, you had felt like he'd been avoiding you all day despite keeping track of your actions.  
"Hurry up, you're falling behind!" another of them exclaimed.  
"Sorry, coming!" you hurried your horse along.  
The evening had been uneventful - all of the horses were finally back in their stables being fed. It was only a few days until the expedition you were going to take part in. The whole thing still struck a nerve. You could not forget your last encounters with the Titans. Levi had told you to channel all of your rage into your blades. That was what you were going to do, but even in your trial you had seen what fear could do to people. What both did to your father.  
"Fight, survive, live," you chanted to yourself in your room, staring at the ceiling with sleep escaping you.  
You felt weird about the fact that you didn't have a roommate. Or two. Or three. Somehow you didn't mind, but it made you think. All of the rest, save for the highest ranking officers, had roommates. A long yawn found its way out of you, soon after you drifted into a calm sleep.

"Damnit!" you cussed under your breath.  
How had this happened?  
"We have no choice but to wait," Levi's voice sounded beside you.  
He looked upset. You were upset too, looking down from the huge tree to see a mob of Titans trying to reach their huge arms towards you. The sight gave you the chills. You were safe in the tree for the time being, but you were injured and couldn't move. Your leg was broken and Levi had hauled in to save you for the second time. You were angry and embarrassed. Adrenaline dulled most of the pain throbbing in your leg. While Levi was capable to move out on his own and leave, he had chosen to stay with you. He had decided it was much more secure to move when the sun came down, seeing the monsters were a lot less active during night hours. The both of you had very limited gas left, allowing you one chance to make it to the horses. You had bitterly agreed and now the two of you sat in this tree.  
"I'm sorry," you said with a tear.  
"It happens," Levi answered coldly.  
"It shouldn't happen!" you raged, wanting to toss a blade into the eye of the ugliest Titan.  
"But it does," Levi calmly said. "We all make our decisions. Then we act accordingly."  
He was right. You had made your decision - perhaps a wrong one. You had agreed to act as bait to lead a small group of Titans away from the supply carriage with a plan to fight them among the trees. More had appeared as if out of nowhere, you injured your leg and Levi rushed to your aid. It was a mystery, how he appeared like an angel of humanity at the hour of need.  
"So, do you have a habit of saving ladies and bringing them up a tree?" you tried to lighten the mood.  
"No."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, you shit," he said with a bored look. "Why are you pestering me with all of these questions all of a sudden?"  
"No reason."  
"There is a reason, kid, and if you won't tell me I won't answer," he stated.  
"Fine," you sighed, finding defeat again. "About what happened, I wondered whether you did that with many."  
Your question seemed to hinder his composure even if just a little.  
"No, I didn't," he bluntly replied.  
His immediate, straight answer made you suspicious. You couldn't help but feel a little jealous, you had developed fond feelings towards him after your encounter with him. It was difficult for you to talk about - you didn't particularly want to harbor feelings towards anyone as the world was now. Who knew if the person you loved would end up dead any day, any time?  
"Why are you bothering yourself with such trivial bullshit?" Levi asked.  
"It's not trivial!" you exclaimed, wanting to stand up to emphasize your point but abandoning the thought with your broken leg.  
He raised his dark brow at you, glaring at you.  
"I- I've learned to like you a lot these past months," you said in frustration. "Then I felt like you used me and avoided me, now you rescued me again. I don't understand what you want from me, one second you're all over me and the next you act as if we didn't know each other."  
You heard him sigh beside you.  
"This is a wrong time and place to discuss this, but I haven't used you," he bitterly phrased.  
He appeared to carefully think over his next words.  
"Look, it's not easy to say this."  
A pause. A pause that felt too long for your liking.  
"I just, don't want to be involved. People die, there's casualties."  
You nodded at his speech. You kind of understood, after all you felt the same.  
"I almost lost you today," he said with his eyes shifting away from you.  
You looked at him with a tear rolling down your cheek. You hadn't expected him to say that. It seemed the words didn't come out easily, however. The two of you should have plotted your escape, rested a bit for the last hurdle out of there. But you were stuck looking at Levi, with your heart beating out of your chest.  
"I promised not to be a hindrance," you whispered. "I let you down, I didn't mean to. I thought I can definitely do it."  
"We thought so too," Levi reassured you.  
You felt a happiness in your chest, Levi had believed in you. But why had he dashed after you?  
"Hanji saw a second group of Titans coming after you. I wasn't sure if I could make it to save you again, but I had to try. I realised I couldn't bear the thought of losing you," the man spoke out. "Erwin shouted after me, he would've denied me from splitting from the main group."  
"Captain..."  
"Please don't call me that, ____."  
"Then... what?"  
"Levi."  
"Levi," you tried the word.  
"We're not that much different, kid," he admitted. "I, too, learned how to use the 3DMG by myself. I respect that."  
"Fight, survive, live..." you hummed to yourself.  
"What?" Levi grunted.  
"My brother's last words to me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, it's their fault," you said, pointing downwards at the Titans.  
Levi turned to look at the Titans with utmost disgust. His face twisted as he looked at them with his piercing stare.  
"I understand," he said, taking off the tree branch to slice off one of their heads.  
He then returned to the tree with a look of satisfaction.  
"Feel better?" he would ask you.  
"Kind of," you replied with a smile tugging at your face. "Levi?"  
"Hm?"  
"I think, that I really like you."  
Levi sat down on the branch, next to you. He turned your face with his palm and kissed you. This kiss was a lot more gentle than any of the previous ones.  
"I-" he tried. "I like you too. So don't you dare fucking die on me."  
"I'm not dead yet, so I'll keep fighting on. For my brother's sake. I don't want his death to be in vain."  
The man looked at you sternly, seriously. His hands landed on your waist, pulling you closer to him to lay your back against his chest possessively. His body felt warm. Much to his discomfort, he had gotten his uniform dirty whilst killing the Titan. You wiped the remaining blood on your sleeve, you had already learned that he hated dirt. All kinds of dirt. Were it people, feces, garbage, dust, spider webs or mud.  
"You need to clean the stables better next time," he suddenly commented at your attempt to clean his jacket.  
"What! I did just fine!" you complained.  
He grunted audibly and slapped you on the back of your head.  
"Shut up brat," he deadpanned. "I had horse shit on my shoe the same evening."  
"But!"  
"Don't start on your superior. Keep your strength until we get out of here. If we do," Levi grit his teeth, looking at your broken leg.  
With relief overtaking the panic and frustration, the pain in your leg reminded of itself. You winced in pain, biting on your tongue. Damn how a broken leg hurt after all. You wondered if you would go mad during the wait.  
"Suck it up, newcomer," you heard Levi whisper in your ear with a pat on your head.  
"Y-yes," you frowned, wanting to chop off your leg.  
Perhaps stable duty wasn't so bad after all. Levi buried his exhausted face in your hair, falling asleep safe and sound with you watching the Titans. He mumbled something a few times in his sleep, evoking a giggle from you. When sunset was upon you, you woke him up so he could take the both of you to the horses, you didn't trust yourself with the Maneuver Gear with a broken leg slowing you down. You had survived your first expedition outside the walls. By the skin of your teeth.

©Scarlet  
Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama


End file.
